


We're Still breathing

by Angst_Man



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Angst, At least thats what Sasha thinks, Attempted suicide in the form of a heroic sacrifice, Micheal traps Sasha in the distortion halls for a few days, Suicidal Ideation, The Distortion, Tim survives the unkowing, and by everyone I mean Sasha and Tim, these chapters are gonna be really short, though hes paralyzed and blind now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Man/pseuds/Angst_Man
Summary: She let herself get trapped in the distortion to hide from a monster. He survived a mission he went into hoping he'd die. Now they don't know what they're going to do.Or the Sasha and Tim lives AU but sad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Trapped

She would have died, had it not been for Him, though right now she felt like this was a fate worse than death. She has been wandering the hallways for what must be a few days now. At this point, she doesn’t know if she’ll ever make it out.

She thinks about Tim, and Martin and Jon. She hopes the worms didn’t get them, that someone found the valve and turned on the CO2, but she doesn’t know if they did. 

She wonders if they found that thing, the one that tried to kill her. 

She wonders if they’re looking for her; if they ever tried looking for her. 

She supposes it doesn’t matter at this point, she doubts they’ll be able to find her in these halls if they tried.

She's been here for days after all, and she’s never seen anyone, only heard voices. Voices distorted and warped. Once she heard the screams of a woman trying to find her way out. Once she thought she heard Tim and Martin, of all people, running through the halls, though that would be ridiculous, they couldn’t be here, He wouldn’t trap them here, would He?

She supposes it doesn’t matter anyway because she also heard His scream, His final cry before he died and was replaced by a woman. A woman she didn’t recognize. 

The woman didn't notice her at first and she didn’t notice the woman. But eventually, they met face to face. The woman didn’t know her and she didn’t know a lot of things, but she recognized the woman’s power and begged to be freed. 

However the women didn’t respond, at least not at first, The woman just stared at her, unblinking, like a cat, then the woman laughed. The woman simply laughed, pointed to a door, and walked away. She ran to the door and tried the handle, and to her surprise, the door opened. 

She stepped out of the door back into Artifact Storage. It was dark out and the building was likely locked but she didn’t care. She went to the Archives and found the bed Martin had been sleeping in for the past month and passed out. She still had questions that needed to be answered, but they could wait. For now, Sasha James was home.


	2. Unknowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he woke up, there were four things he noticed.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t dead. Why wasn’ he dead? He should be dead. He wanted to be dead. At least if he was dead he’d be able to escape this shitty institute. At least if he was dead he wouldn’t have to deal with skinning clowns and stalker bosses and monsters that kill and replace your coworkers. At least if he was dead it wouldn’t matter if the world ended or not. But unfortunately, he was alive.

The second thing he noticed was he couldn’t see. His eyes were open, or at least he thought they were. He reached his hand up to his face and felt bandages covering his eyes. So he couldn’t see now. Great. It wasn’t like he was using his site for work or for living his life but sure. Take away his death and his sight, the world might as well take his legs while it’s at it.

The third thing he noticed was his legs, or more of, the lack of feeling in them. He couldn’t feel his legs. he tried touching his legs. while his fingers felt something there, he couldn’t even feel pressure on his legs. he tried to move his legs and nothing. Of course. Of fucking course. They took his legs too. But they weren’t just his legs. They were his ability to rock climb, his ability to kayak. They were his height that he used to joke with his shorter colleagues before this all went downhill. And now? What's even the point of living now, he helpless and weak, a broken shell of a broken man. God, how is he even able to work like this?

And the fourth thing he noticed was that. He noticed a lack of a pull. He wasn’t tied to the Institute anymore. He doesn’t understand it at first, but then he realizes he doesn’t care. He can quit now, he can leave the Institute behind now, everything and everyone involved with it. He doesn’t care anymore.

Timothy Stoker is free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No kayaking now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha's alive! Yay! but the events she described didn't happen in a few days. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
